


Incapable

by Ethnicpuggz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Not Happy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethnicpuggz/pseuds/Ethnicpuggz
Summary: He warned her.Hell they all did.He was incapable of giving her the love she deserved.Maybe this was her own fault.





	Incapable

He looked up from his bottle just long enough to see her dancing with the strike commander. 

Brick? Rick? Somthing stupid like that.

He had his hands low on her waist and her were rubbing up and down his arms.

He bent down to fucking nip her ear and she giggled smoothing her hand up to his shoulders before he pulled her closer. 

"stop." natasha hissed.

"stop what." he asked innocently throwing his arm behind her shoulders casually.

"you think I dont see you lining over her."

"I'm not." he scoffed.

"I would think not, considering you chose me James." she reminded him.

And he did. 

He fucked natasha almost daily while he was engaged to Darcy. 

And she found out and left him. 

Which filled him with a sick sense of pride. 

His eyes flicked back to Darcy as her dance partner moved away to answer his phone. 

Darcy didn't stop dancing. 

She fluttered around the dancefloor like the social butterfly she was until two large arms scooped her up. 

Bucky froze as he recognised just who's arms they were. 

She turned in them placing the mans hands on her hips as she ground her ass into him. 

"You can't get her back James." natasha sighed.

"I know that."

"You told me you loved me."

"told her that too."

Natasha straightened up refusing to let him see her cry. 

She stood and he didn't look up. 

He was too busy watching his best friend and ex practically fuck on the dance floor. 

She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders tip toeing to speak in his ear. 

He smirked into her hair before leaning back to look her in the eyes and answer whatever she had asked. 

The other guy came back and D'Arcy moved from Steve to him. 

Greeting him in a sloppy kiss reaching behind her. 

Steve grabbed her hand as the strike guy led them out. 

Bucky was fuming. 

He was in love with her. 

He needed her. 

But now he couldn't have her. 

 


End file.
